


KS相性100问

by RoadFar



Series: ST 系列 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>文章概括：闪光弹大爆炸！<br/>警告：有无关的东西穿越进去了……<br/>弃权声明：所有角色都属于原作者、导演、演员。</p>
            </blockquote>





	KS相性100问

别问我是用什么手段上的企业号，反正Kirk自己都成功地传送到正在曲速移动的企业号上过了，所以只要你愿意想那么我一定能顺利到达企业号。  
今天的天气不错——附近的宇宙空间挺稳定，没有任何奇怪的信号、电磁波、空间扭曲——一切都预示着这将会是安宁祥和平静美好的一天。所以年轻的Kirk舰长在顶层的休息室欣然地接受了采访，连同他的大副一起。

采访人：ryuta（本人……抖）  
受访人：Kirk&Spock

1 请问您的名字？  
K：我的名字是James T.Kirk（露出招牌的迷人而又白痴的笑容），你也可以叫我Jim，小姐。  
R：（就算那是个白痴般的条件反射的笑容一样可以被电到）是的，舰长~~~~  
S：我是Spock。你好。（伸手）  
R：（内心：大副向我伸手啦！~\\(≧▽≦)/~）你好~~~~

2 年龄是？  
K：三年前我22岁时进入了星舰学院，三年后的今天我已经是企业号的舰长了。  
R：二代舰长好年轻！  
S：（皱眉）我想这个问题的重点是年龄，而不是你的成就。  
K：25。我以为这很好算，是吧？  
R：（泪流满面）是很好算TAT  
S：瓦肯星的公转周期和地球不同，按照地球历来算，我今年28岁。

3 性别是？  
K：（压低声音）男。  
S：Jim，你不需要在这种时候释放你的雄激素。  
K：什……嘿，我可没有！  
S：你散发了这种信号。  
K：（靠近）这么说你感觉到了，嗯？  
S：（正色）我是瓦肯男性。  
K：别回避问题！  
S：我正在回答这次采访的问题。  
R：（继续泪流满面）

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
K：（挠头）外向？嗯……随遇而安，我很能适应环境。  
S：性格是无法量化的，在瓦肯不存在这种概念。  
K：你就写“瓦肯性格”。  
R：真的可以吗舰长大人……！

5 对方的性格？  
K：古板，不通人情，严肃，不通人情，高高在上，不通人情……  
R：看来舰长对于大副的“不通人情”积怨很深……（擦汗）  
S：固执。  
K：哦！我忘记了这个词，还有固执，不通人情……  
S：不，我说的是你。  
K：什么？！  
S：你从不愿意认输……我想这就叫固执。  
R：大副好了解舰长TAT  
S：当然，还有轻浮、自大、任性……  
K：这又是什么？！  
S：你经常受情绪影响而做出一些与计划背道而驰的举动，我觉得用“任性”来形容很恰当。  
R：……大副真的很了解舰长。

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
K：星舰学院委员会对我进行的审查会上——嗯，你知道的，我通过了小林丸考试，他们却要停我的学。  
S：更正一下，你并不是通过考试，而是作弊——对于欺骗行为表现得如此不知羞耻是道德约束力缺失的表现。  
K：得了你就承认吧，你只不过就是不爽而已嘛。  
S：（无言片刻）事实上我单方面见到你要早于这次审查会。  
K：什么？在哪儿？什么时候？  
S：就是你第三次参加小林丸模拟考试的时候——我在模拟舱外从头到尾观摩了你的考试过程。

7 对对方的第一印象？  
K：介意我说实话吗？  
S：我不介意。你呢？  
R：我更不介意了嗷嗷！  
K：嗯——尖耳朵猥琐男。（偷看Spock表情）  
S：（不为所动地微微偏转头）  
K：好吧，个子还挺高的，这个尖耳朵猥琐男。——Bones说他挺喜欢你！  
S：问题问的是你而不是McCoy医生。  
K：行行……当我没说。  
S：我对你的第一印象，主要集中在你的过度自信和随意散漫上。我实在没有想到这种类型的人类能通过不可能通过的小林丸考试。  
K：直说吧，你震惊了吧。  
S：我……我对此感到不合逻辑。

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
K：我猜你身上也只剩下“逻辑”了。  
S：我喜欢Jim“不按牌理出牌”的部分。  
K&R：哇哦！  
S：（挑起一边眉毛）  
K：我只是，没想到你这么正面地回答这个问题！  
R：（拼命点头）  
S：哦，我认为这个问题没有回避的必要。  
K：（笑着搂住Spock的肩膀）感谢上帝，他总是对的——这就是我喜欢他的地方。

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
K：哦，他太硬了——  
R：（飙血）  
K：我说他的脾气。你想到哪儿去了？  
R：（又一次泪流满面）  
S：散漫，自以为是，经常性的无视计划甚至干脆无计划。  
K：嘿，刚才你还说喜欢我这一点！  
S：优点有时会成为缺点，尤其在你特别依赖优点的时候。

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
K：还不错吧……在Nero的船上咱们还挺有默契的不是么？  
S：确实。虽说这个概念依然难以量化——  
K：打住！别折磨你自己了——（露出无奈的狗狗眼）别折磨我们了。  
S：（沉默片刻）我认为那是——很好。  
K：（得意地拍Spock肩膀）我喜欢这种时候！

11 您怎么称呼对方？  
K：（声音上扬）Spock，（拖长声音）Mr.Spock，（咬牙不屑）尖耳朵猥琐男——我已经不这么叫他了。  
S：舰长，Jim。

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
K：我比较喜欢你叫我Jim。  
S：这对于建立你的舰长权威没什么好处。  
R：但是大副现在就称呼舰长为Jim啊~~~~  
K：（坏笑）你也知道的，现在属于那种，私下时间。  
R：（跟着坏笑点头）  
S：叫我Spock就好。

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
K：考虑到他的脾气、性格、生理特性等等……他显然是一只蜥蜴。  
S：我无法理解……你是灵长目的人类。  
K：比喻Spock，比喻，这是一种，修辞手法。  
S：无论怎么看你都是一个人类。  
R：（启发状）大副看到舰长不会想到什么宠物吗？  
K：宠物？嘿，这是……  
S：我小时候养过宠物……但那显然和Jim不是一个种类的。  
R：好吧我放弃了……

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
K：嗯，送张音乐专辑什么的。也许我该先送台音响？  
S：电脑可以控制，我不认为有必要增加……  
K：别那么直接嘛。音响是很能营造气氛的古董！  
S：看得出来你非常喜欢这种东西。  
R：舰长你被看穿了~~~~那么大副会送给舰长什么礼物呢？  
S：就我所知人类是喜欢惊喜的。事实上我听McCoy医生说Jim的生日就快到了所以我已经准备好礼物了。现在说不就失去惊喜了吗？  
K：什么？！（狂喜）我的天，你给我准备了什么礼物？  
S：我现在只能告诉你那是一本纸张装订的书，其他的等你生日到了你就知道了。还是保有一点神秘感吧。  
R：这可真是折磨人！  
K：没错！

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
K：我现在很想要那本书！  
S：那你只需要再多等几天就可以了。  
K：噢……（懊恼地叹气）  
S：我想……我没什么想要的。  
K：把你那套逻不逻辑的反省给丢了吧，我知道你想要什么。  
R：是什么？（恍然大悟）难不成就是舰长打算送给大副的……？  
K：音乐CD？不不不……那是我希望他能放松点儿。（偷偷）我想你是知道的，他一直因为他家乡和他母亲的事情给自己施压……  
R：哦哦……大副TAT  
S：那不是什么理智的想法……（微微摇头）但我依然很感谢你，Jim。

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
K：好吧，你看，主要也就是他不近人情的方方面面以及时不时流露出的自我厌恶——  
R：舰长看得出大副的自我厌恶？  
K：那很容易！你只要看到他一言不发地盯着宇宙星空看就知道他肯定又在自己跟自己过不去了。  
S：这并不全面，大部分时间我确实是在观察其他星球。  
K：现在还学会掩饰了，哈？  
S：Jim……我对你的自以为是相当不满。

17 您的毛病是？  
K：我想我太出色了。这算不算毛病？  
R：（擦汗）舰长确实非常出色……  
S：我无法更好地控制我的情感。  
K：拜托Spock，有情感并不是什么不好的事。看看所有的人类，看看我！  
S：说实话你的这种特性有时真的令人羡慕。  
K：……你是在夸我吗？

18 对方的毛病是？  
K：掐脖术。  
R：这不算毛病吧……  
K：这当然算毛病！你得知道他不光会用这个制服别人，他还会用这个对付我！  
R：（颤抖）什、什么时候？  
S：如果你说的是我们发生性行为的时候……那是条件反射下的应激反应。对不起。  
R：（飙血）  
K：你要是不改改这毛病我就把你的手捆起来。  
R：（持续飙血，擦）那么大副觉得舰长的毛病是……  
S：出于钻空子的目的研究各种规章制度——这种出发点非常令人头疼。

19．对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
K：（板起脸）“舰长，按照星舰管理条例第XX条，你不能做这个”、“舰长，这种事情是不合逻辑的”……他这么说只能增加我的逆反心理。  
S：你这只是为了逆反而逆反而已。  
K：尝试激怒你会是很有趣的挑战。  
R：舰长你何必呢……大副会为此而不快吗？  
S：不快？不。我得感谢他为我的人类社会行为习惯的学习增加了样本。顺便说一句，逆反心理有时意外的好用。  
R：好吧，看起来您二位相当乐在其中。

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
K：我相信我做的大部分事情都能让他不快，但他就是不承认。  
S：我想是我把他丢到织女四星上那一次，他回来后彻底地激怒了我——但那显然是一次有预谋的行动，我不觉得他的出发点是因为不快。  
R：哦哦！那是因为什么呢？  
K：（抢白）这没什么可说的，他把我就这么放逐了我确实气得够呛，我一心想着收拾他一顿，但谁都知道我打不过他，所以我也让他不快一次，就这样，扯平了。  
R：舰长别打岔！大副，到底是因为什么呢？  
S：我在他眼睛里看到了些别的——  
K：嗯哼！  
S：你瞧，他不希望我说。  
R：TAT，不就是同情嘛有必要这么害羞嘛，TAT……

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
K：哇哦……原来之前的问题都是为了这个吧？（坏笑）  
R：（心虚）舰长英明……  
S：你们如何定义关系的程度？  
R：嗯……比如开始交往啦，正处于热恋中啦，老夫老妻啦……  
S：（认真思考）我认为是“开始交往”。  
K：（一直在坏笑）从接吻到上床用不了多少时间。  
R：（急待输血）

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
K：（凑近小声）我觉得应该是在织女四星上，但那时的那个Spock不是我的Spock……你懂我的意思吧？  
R：（拼命点头）这确实会把人搞晕！  
S：什么使你困惑？  
K：不，没什么！我想我们的初次约会应该是在Nero的船上，是吧Spock？  
S：如果说约会指的是两人独处的话，那我同意。  
R：舰长你打算永远瞒着大副么，我猜他都知道了吧OTZ……

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
K：又刺激又紧张，我的心怦怦直跳。（捂胸口）  
R：不带这么误导人的舰长！  
S：他说的没错，我看得出来他有些轻微的血压升高。  
R：大副你就不要添油加醋啦OTZ……大副感觉如何呢？  
S：和他一起行动是很值得回味的经历，我没有设想过能和人类以如此高效的方式进行合作，但Jim确实做到了。  
K：他的意思就是我们很默契。  
R：我懂我懂~！

24 那时进展到何种程度？  
K：我想应该是很不错，他就是从那次开始叫我Jim的。（一脸得意）  
S：我惊讶于能看到他与平时展现出来的懒散自大完全不同的另一面——勇敢，果断，可靠。  
R：大副这是很欣赏舰长的表现吧？  
S：是的，正如你所说，我认为我有必要修正过去对他的认识。

25 经常去的约会地点？  
K：嗯，除了我们各自的房间，还有企业号的各个角落……有摄像头的或是没摄像头的。  
S：有时也会到外面去。  
R：去外面约会？  
S：一些登陆调查的任务。  
R：我想大副是把约会的外延定义得太宽广了……  
K：（挑起嘴角）就让他那么以为吧。

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
K：但愿那天企业号能开在一个相对稳定的区域内……这样大家可以都不那么忙。我肯定会提前几天研究一下航线的！  
R：舰长真是又负责任又体贴！  
S：我会去向医生咨询一下。我知道人类有庆祝生日的习俗，不过据说不同的人会使用不同的方式，这方面我还需要多收集一些数据。  
R：大副，其实，你只要让舰长开心就好了~~~~  
S：（挑起一边的眉毛）就我所知人类总是会出于一些未知的原因隐瞒自己的情绪，我可不想被搞糊涂。  
K：（勾住Spock的肩膀）行啦，你只要跟我在一块儿我就很开心了。  
S：我们已经整天都在一艘太空船上了，不是么？  
K：（倍受打击）哦，你说的没错。  
R：（擦汗）大副，关于人类的语言文化你还有很多东西要学……

27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
K：我想应该是……  
S：是你，Jim。  
K：（惊讶）你确定？  
S：确定无疑，Jim。我要前往Nero的船上时，你对我说：“我跟你一起去。”你知道这艘船如果同时失去船长和大副意味着什么但还是这么说了，我想我可以将其视为一种信号。  
R：大副你学得很快！  
K：（被挫败）老天爷呐……你都从哪儿学的？

28 您有多喜欢对方？  
K：比企业号小一点吧。  
R：嗷嗷，这么说舰长对大副的喜欢仅次于企业号？  
K：比企业号小一点的东西又不是只有他一个，还有老骨头啦，漂亮的小妞啦，我的船员们啦……  
R：舰长你不要再掰手指头了太傻了。= =  
S：只要Jim需要，我会一直当他的大副，或者科学官，我也可以胜任。  
R：好闪啊我被闪瞎啦TAT~~~~

29 那么，您爱对方么？  
K：我说这才是问题重点吧，嗯？  
R：啊哈哈……（心声：还有后五十问呢……）  
K：我当然爱他，我愿意和他上床。  
R：（喷）  
S：你愿意和很多人上床。  
R：（再喷）  
K：我还和你做心灵融合呢，那太折腾了！  
S：Jim，（手摸上Kirk的脸），那是因为我想和你分享肉体以及灵魂。  
R：（砸）我已经被闪瞎了！不要再来闪我了！

30 对方说什么时会让你觉得没辙呢？  
K：就像刚才这样的，Spock并不经常这么说——其实他说得很少，你只要听到一次……我可受不了。  
R：我都受不了了！  
S：当Jim开玩笑的时候……不过我正在努力学习人类的玩笑，相信我，我会克服的。  
R：等大副连玩笑都搞定了那舰长你就没办法让他没辙了……

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
K：我不相信，我要和他心灵融合！  
R：舰长你有这能力吗……  
S：祝他幸福，我还是会支持他的。  
K：嘿，你对我这么没信心么？  
R：根据另一个时空中的舰长与大副的经历来看，舰长你还真做过差不多的事……

32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
K：我得知道原因。  
S：用“原谅”这个词太过武断而且很不平等，所有人都应当保有自由的意志，这是一切关系的基础。  
K：听着，Spock，在这种关系上……  
S：哪种关系？  
K：就是我们这种，“开始交往”的关系！在这种关系上你得有占有欲，因为这和其他都不同。  
S：哦……  
K：所以如果你真的变心了我得知道原因，你也不应该在我变心的时候祝福我，这太可笑了！  
R：舰长你对自己实在太有信心了一点……

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
K：这怎么可能呢？你觉得他像那种会迟到的人吗？  
R：假设而已，舰长。  
K：他要是迟到十分钟那都是反常现象……不，超过两分钟我就得去找他，除非他告诉我被什么耽搁了。  
S：我不认为Jim会迟到。我们的生活范围局限于企业号，而大部分时间我们俩都在一起。  
R：假设啦，假设，大副~~~~  
S：假设……在我确认他正确赴约的时间后，我可以利用多出来的时间做点其他的事情。  
R：大副您也太见缝插针了一点……

34 您最喜欢对方身体的哪一部分？  
K：嘴唇，相信我，（舔嘴唇）那尝起来比看起来美味多了。  
R：舰长你不用做出一脸神往的表情OTZ……  
S：眼睛，能让我想到星空——那真的很美。  
R：没人能抵挡得了舰长的狗狗眼啊~~~~

35 对方性感的表情？  
K：他一脸困惑地歪着头……每次看到他这样，我都很想吻他。  
S：（一脸困惑）Jim，我没想到这样你也能发情。  
R：（喷）  
K：嘿，我可顶不住你这样看着我……但我喜欢你这样看着我。（微笑）  
R：超新星爆发了你们当我不存在吧！  
S：他亲吻我时闭起眼睛的神情——这会令我产生冲动，很奇怪，但确是事实。我想可能是因为我看不到他的眼睛而产生的焦躁引起了激素的异常分泌。  
R：大副您解释得好学术OTZ……

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
K：那绝对是心灵融合的时候。  
S：我也是。  
K：再来一次肯定会死人。  
R：汗……

37 您会向对方说谎么？您善于说谎么？  
K：嗯……这个……  
S：Jim，我知道你向我隐瞒了什么。  
K：不，那个，呃，其实我没有向你说谎！  
R：我说你俩都精神融合过了还有啥能互相隐瞒的么……  
K：啊！（石化）  
S：精神融合的信息量很大，不太可能当时就全部理清的。（微笑看着Kirk）所以我也没有什么瞒着你，Jim。  
R：天哪，看来舰长还没意识到另一个Spock见过了他的Spock并且告诉了他事实真相……

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
K：驾驶企业号——和Spock一起。  
S：我赞成。  
R：这是什么！夫唱夫随么！

39 曾经吵架么？  
K：嗯……如果是在我们刚认识那会儿，你就该问“曾经不吵架么？”。  
S：必须得说在各种沟通方式中吵架都绝不是理智或合乎逻辑的，不过遗憾的是现在还是会发生这样的事情。  
R：现在还吵？

40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
K：刚认识的时候嘛……总之就是互相看不顺眼吧。  
S：他总是挑战规则，而这是不被允许的。此外我也感受到他对我有一种……用你们的话来说，“成见”。  
R：其实，小男孩都很喜欢招惹自己喜欢的人的……  
K：嘿！我第一眼见到他时他在指控我！我怎么可能当场就毫无原则地喜欢上指控我的人！  
R：好吧好吧~~~~那换个话题，现在又都在吵什么呢？  
K：我不知道。（耸肩）我们现在真的还会吵架？  
S：千真万确，而且原因依然是你的挑战规则——我说过你很固执。  
K：……我觉得那最多只能算是争执。

41 之后如何和好？  
K：就像之前说的，争不到三句话就会有结论了，所以也没必要刻意和好。  
S：我可以确定有几次绝对不止三句话，当然最后总是合理的判断占了上风。  
R：简单地说就是你们已经默契到人神共愤了！

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
K：噢……有没有转世可还是个未知数呢，我觉得比较大的可能是掉到个黑洞里之类的……（偷眼看S）  
S：（一阵沉默）  
K：Spock，你怎么想？  
S：我……我明白你的意思。  
K：我可没什么意思。  
S：我想这大概就是你们所说的，宇宙中的偶然与必然……我开始理解另一个我所做的选择了。  
K：（环顾左右）咳……  
R：搞错问题了吧说的是转世不是掉到黑洞啊OTZ……

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
K：（挠头）我觉得这很难说……  
R：什么？难道想不出来么？  
K：不……我的意思是我一直都觉得他很爱我。  
S：（扭头看了K一眼）  
R：哇啊啊啊刚才是什么爆炸了！  
S：他对我说“我爱你”的时候。  
R：哎，大副，其实“爱”这个东西不是只有说才能表达出来的……  
K：（回看了S一眼，抬起了眉毛撇了撇嘴）这可不容易，所以我经常对他说“我爱你”。  
R：生活在这艘星舰上的人们你们辛苦了！

44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
K：让他上我。  
R：（撞桌子）  
S：（皱眉）……所以说我让你进入我——这确实是一种爱情的表现方式？  
R：（血流满地）舰长你是存心的吧！  
K：（无辜貌）什么？  
R：正常的不都该是或温情或不经意的……那啥啥么？  
K：（坏笑）你得知道，男人都是想在上面的。

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
K：……从来没觉得过。  
R：舰长果然是宇宙的中心……  
S：我从没有刻意想过这种问题。  
R：舰长一脸花痴地看着姑娘的时候呢？  
S：嗯，这是他的生理常态，不是么？  
R：我才不信大副真的不会吃醋！（掀桌）  
K：哇哦！你提供了一个很好的研究课题——我会试试的。（一脸得意）  
R：……我做了什么吗？

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
K：（苦苦思索）水仙花？你难住我了……  
S：我听说过地球上的与水仙花相关的传说。  
K：我发誓和传说没半点关系——算了，要么仙人掌花？你挑一个吧。  
R：这什么，是想说干旱热带的植物么|||  
S：考虑到传说的话我倒觉得水仙花很适合你。  
R：（震惊）大副居然会用花来比喻了！  
S：老实说，这挺有意思。

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
K：（沉默）  
R：所以说舰长已经明白过来了？  
S：我们不需要互相隐瞒——不用借助心灵融合，我们也不需要互相隐瞒。  
R：大副的总结圆满了TAT

48 您的自卑感来自？  
K：（对着S）别看着我，行了我绝对不会说“我从没有那种玩意儿”，可以吧？  
S：（若有所思）不……其实我只是想听你亲口说出而已。  
K：（挫败表情）好吧，我的自卑感来自……我的父亲。  
R：真想摸摸舰长的头，抓狂……  
K：我说了，该你了！  
S：你这是明知故问。  
K：别和我说“这不符合逻辑”——我们要平等！  
S：如果我没记错的话……半小时前你刚说过在这种关系上得有占有欲。  
K：（双手盖脸）我今天不想说“我爱你”了……  
R：好吧那我来写吧，大副的自卑感来自于他的出生背景……TAT  
S：（突然插话）这确实令我困惑并难以控制我的情绪，不过我觉得用“自卑”进行概括依然有失偏颇。  
R：好吧我涂掉这一行OTZ……

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
K：这没什么好保密的。  
S：是的。  
R：23世纪太美了！

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
K：我今天不说那个词儿了！  
R：那您就说“是”或“否”好了，舰长=v=  
K：……是。  
R：那么大副呢？  
S：我并没有想过企业号的五年任务完成后会怎么样……只要他需要我。  
R：（疯写ING）哇哈哈哈记录在案别想逃哇~~~~  
K：（被吓到）你还好吧？快叫医生来！

McCoy医生闻讯赶来，于是访问就此结束了……

=======================

医生把发疯的人拖走了，剩下的只有企业号的舰长和大副坐着干瞪眼。Kirk渐渐将视线移向了桌子上被遗留下来的采访稿，在Spock站起来准备离开前拦住了他。  
“Spock，难道你对后面的采访稿不感兴趣吗？”  
Spock瞟了一眼：“不，我不感兴趣。”  
Kirk干脆把采访稿硬塞进了Spock的手里：“看过再下决定也不迟啊。”  
Spock接过采访稿仔细地从头看到尾，然后郑重地还给Kirk：“我还是不感兴趣。”  
Kirk拉着Spock扫了一眼采访稿，很快他乐开了花：“怎么了，你不敢回答这后面的采访问题？”  
“激将法对我不起作用，Jim。”  
“别这样，我看这后50个采访问题还挺好玩的。”  
“这世界上并不是所有人都和你一样热衷于将自己的隐私暴露于公众视线之下。”  
“嘿，我可没说我做完这采访会交给那个不知从哪里传送上来的妞！”  
Spock微微仰起了下巴：“既然如此，恕我实在无法理解你要完成这份采访的动机。”  
Kirk盯着Spock看了很久，最后他松开了Spock：“行啊，好。你不愿意做就算啦，我可以一个人随便乱写。”  
“如果这样做能让你得到满足，”Spock转身，“请随意。”  
Kirk皱起了鼻子：“然后我就把我乱填的发给老骨头、Sulu……还有Uhura看！”  
Spock停下了他正准备离开的脚部，转过头来：“你这是在威胁我，Jim。”  
“我没有，这随便你。”  
“我建议你直接说‘这是舰长命令’，这样会更有效一些。”  
Kirk把采访稿重重地摔在了桌子上：“Spock，你要我说多少次？真见鬼了，这是我，James T.Kirk的意思，和我是不是舰长没他妈的一点儿关系！”  
Spock平静地看着Kirk直到他没了一点儿脾气，他拿起了采访稿：“那么你的意思是——”  
“做完这份采访稿。”Kirk迫不及待地接上话头。  
Spock歪过头：“让我猜猜。我的举动又一次激起了你的对抗意识——是这样没错吧？哪怕你一开始并没有那么迫切地想完成这份采访稿，很显然我的反对激化了你的这种意愿。”  
“随你怎么说。”  
Spock点头：“我会完成这份采访稿，但我不和你一起，”Kirk急切地打算发表自己的意见，Spock及时截停，他看了看时间，“我轮值的时间马上到了。”  
“我们可以等你轮值结束了再一起完成它。”  
“不用了——轮值结束后我们交换自己的答卷，就这样。我走了。”  
Spock头也不回地向指挥室走去，Kirk看着他挺拔的背影，无可奈何地叹气。  
“我还是可以乱写——反正你也阻止不了我。”

正因为以上的这段对话，所以，以下答卷中K和S的内容是他们未经商讨分别填写的——

51、请问你是攻方，还是受方？  
K：毫无疑问的攻。  
S：以性爱中的双方所扮演的角色偏向来看，显然是都有。就我个人来说，攻与受所占的百分比分别是大约51.2%和48.8%。

52、为什么会如此决定呢？  
K：因为我说了算。  
S：这样双方可以获得较为均衡的快感，有时也受环境、情绪等等的影响。

53、你对现在的状况满意吗？  
K：满意，为什么不满意？  
S：是的。

54、初次H的地点？  
K：我的房间。  
S：Jim的房间。

55 当时的感觉？  
K：我的心跳得比我在瓦肯星上玩自由落体还要快。  
S：我没法控制自己的情绪——糟糕的是，我还任由自己的情绪控制我的行动。

56 当时对方的样子？  
K：耳朵尖都绿了。  
S：看起来似乎有些缺氧。

57 初夜的早上，你说的第一句话是？  
K：想再来一次？  
S：我建议你最好先去清理一下你的身体。

58 每星期H的次数是？  
K：大概3、4次？  
S：0到4次不等。

59．觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
K：我不介意每天都干。  
S：我的自发欲求并不如Jim那么强烈，瓦肯人不像人类全年都处于交配期。一般来说我更倾向于精神交流，不过偶尔的肉体交流也不错。

60、那么，是怎样的H呢？  
K：火辣，刺激，令人大汗淋漓！  
S：双方都能享受到快感，不用心灵融合也能精神相通。

61、自己最敏感的部位是？  
K：腰。  
S：手指。

62、对方最敏感的部位是？  
K：手指和耳朵尖，咬住Spock的耳朵尖能让他全身发软。  
S：腰和前列腺，控制得当能让Jim直接高潮。

63、如果用一句话形容H时的对方?  
K：瓦肯人是假正经。  
S：虽然单个样本不能代表全体，但我多少理解了为何宇宙的每个角落都会有人类存在。

64、坦白的说，你喜欢H吗？  
K：是的！——关于这题我必须重申，瓦肯人都是假正经。  
S：我对此持保留意见。

65、一般情况下H的场所？  
K：有床的地方。  
S：Jim的房间或是我的房间。

66、你想尝试的H地点？  
K：任何可以塞下两个人的地方。我一直想试试舰长椅，我是认真的。Spock，我知道你会看到这句话。  
S：床就可以了。对于Jim热衷的那些不合常理的地方我无法赞同，尤其是舰长椅。

67、冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
K：我讨厌做完之后洗澡，你见过在酒吧打完架还帮着收拾桌椅的么？！  
S：之前和之后都洗澡是比较健康的做法，偶尔也有在洗澡时发生的性行为，但那不值得推崇，因为浴室的地板很滑。

68、H时有什么约定么？  
K：不许叫我“舰长”。  
S：不许称呼Jim为舰长。其实我私下很少称呼他为舰长。

69、你与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
K：[划掉]有过……[/划掉]是。  
S：我不会与“恋人”以外的人发生性关系。

70、对于「如果得不到心的话即使只有身体也好」这个想法，你是持赞成态度，还是反对？  
K：我反对，我会都得到的。  
S：反对，这是一种舍本求末的做法，过度的占有欲最终会变为单纯的破坏。

71、如果对方被强暴，你会怎么做？  
K：狠狠揍直到我杀了伤害他的人！  
S：如果这真的发生了，我会把罪犯送进监狱。我愿意做任何能让Jim忘记这一切的事情。

72、你在H前觉得不好意思，还是之后？  
K：从不。  
S：从不。

73、如果好朋友对您说：「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上…」并且要求H，您会？  
K：我会陪我的好朋友喝酒，玩些游戏，聊聊天，之类的。  
S：这题目简直就是为Jim度身定做的。就我所知，大部分此类问题都是事出有因，我会陪我的朋友弄清原因。必要时我可以陪朋友去看医生，我和McCoy医生很熟。

74、你觉得自己擅长H吗？  
K：当然！想想看，我可是在和特别假正经的瓦肯人做爱！  
S：“擅长”的程度依然难以量化表示，不过Jim的反馈一般都是比较满意的。

75、那对方呢？  
K：嗯……总的来说，还不错啦，作为一个在下面的。  
S：不管Jim处于哪个角色他都很乐在其中，我确信他也很热衷于取悦我。

76、在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
K：噢，Jim，我要你！啊，Jim，再用力些，嗯，更深一些！——反正Spock也不会说。  
S：我希望Jim能少说点。

77、您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
K：Spock想要更多的表情，我看得出来，因为瓦肯人都是假正经。  
S：Jim闭上眼睛吻我，那真的……我无法描述，归结为激素的异常分泌总是会遭到他的强烈不满。

78、你觉得和恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
K：虽然我很想看到Spock为我吃醋………………不。  
S：参见第69题。

79、你对SM看法如何？  
K：我可不喜欢这个。我说的是真的。  
S：无法理解、难以接受的性癖。

80、如果对方不再索求你的身体了，你会？  
K：把巧克力掺在Spock的晚饭里。  
S：带Jim去找McCoy医生。

81、你对强奸怎么看？  
K：[划掉]这啥[/划掉]我反对这种行为，我自己绝不会这么干，别人也别想这么干——在我管得到的地方。  
S：严重的犯罪行为，将个人欲念强加于别人身上毫无逻辑可言。

82、H中比较痛苦的事是？  
K：干了半天听不到一句夸我的。  
S：戴安全套。单纯是不喜欢那触感，我肯定同样的功能必然有更好的方式来实现，至少应该改进材料。

83、在迄今为止的H中，最令你觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
K：电梯间？Spock一直在担心Scotty会来检修电梯，看他惊慌真让人身心愉悦！  
S：电梯间，我承认我很焦虑，因为我难以向医生解释我为什么掐晕了Jim。

84、曾由受方主动要求H的吗？  
K：这很难，但也不是不可能的。  
S：无论处于何种角色Jim总是很主动。

85、那时攻方的表情？  
K：我可没兴趣在那种时候照镜子！  
S：Jim曾抱怨过我只动眉毛是对他的侮辱，不过我不想像他那样舔嘴唇舔个没完。

86、攻方有过强暴行为吗？  
K：当然没有！！！  
S：没有。

87、当时受方的反应是？  
K：这题跳过！  
S：空缺

88、对你来说，「作为H对象」的理想对像是？  
K：美胸，翘臀，性感的嘴唇，曼妙的身段，最好带点儿绿色。  
S：能与我的心灵融为一体。

89、现在的对方符合你的理想吗？  
K：Spock大概一条都不符合，不过这无所谓。  
S：没有人比Jim更符合。

90、H中有使用过小道具吗？  
K：能想起来的似乎都被Spock弄坏了。  
S：我试过胶带，但那会导致无法接吻。Jim热衷于寻找各种可以约束行动的器具，坦白说，那有违平等原则。

91、你的第一次发生在什么时候？  
K：[涂掉]17[/涂掉]15，大概，可能，但我没做到最后！  
S：天黑的时候。

92、那时的对象是现在的恋人吗?  
K：不是，真幸运，真不幸。我必须说这问卷太蠢了！  
S：我永远都不可能和“现在的恋人”发生性行为。通俗来讲，是Jim。

93、你最喜欢被吻到哪里呢？  
K：腰，Spock的手和嘴都很棒，很棒。  
S：嘴唇，必须承认Jim的接吻技巧很好，他很能挑起我的性冲动。

94、你最喜欢亲吻对方的哪里呢？  
K：嘴唇，Spock的嘴唇尝起来太美味了，他会神魂颠倒，这棒得都没词了。  
S：Jim喜欢被吻到腰，但我更喜欢吻他的嘴唇，因为我喜欢被亲吻嘴唇，我也喜欢他吻我时的表情。

95、H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
K：接吻，抚摸手指，我能列出一大堆，还有让Spock把手按在我的脸上。  
S：说些类似于“你真是太棒了”的话。

96、H时你会想些什么呢？  
K：想着怎么让Spock更为我神魂颠倒，想着怎么让自己更爽……还能想什么？总不可能想着怎么开飞船吧？  
S：怎样使双方都能获得更高质量的快感，偶尔也会想怎么让Jim闭嘴。

97、一晚H的次数是？  
K：2、3次吧？  
S：如果是以每个人高潮的次数来计算的话，一般是各有1到2次，极少有3次，那太累了。

98、H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
K：我脱的比较多，因为Spock太假正经了，除非上了床，不然他总是遮遮掩掩的。  
S：Jim很喜欢脱我的衣服，个人觉得这可能是一种雄性宣言。

99、对你而言H是？  
K：非常重要的交流方式。  
S：仅次于心灵融合的交流方式。

100、对对方说一句话，你会说什么？  
K：Spock，我爱你，所以我写的都是真的。  
S：Jim，明天轮值的Chekov得了急性肠胃炎，sulu在照顾他，我决定为他代班，这使得我可能赶不上后天凌晨你的生日会，你的生日礼物我放在我的储物柜第二格里，后天凌晨定时锁会打开，如果我确实赶不上，请你自己去取。别想着弄坏那锁。


End file.
